Samurai Duties
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Being a Samurai means putting your life on hold. Growing up means moving forward, no matter what life throws at you. Can you do both? Oneshot following Way of the Samurai.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Saban does._

_As promised, here's one of the oneshots that will be written to fill in the gaps between "seasons". Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Mentor Ji wasn't happy with the new bedroom arrangements, but he knew the Rangers were right. They were mostly all adults, and they were old enough to know right from wrong. They could do what they wanted and sleep where they wanted, and nothing he said or did could stop them. No matter how hard he tried to fight, this was one battle he was sure he wouldn't win.<p>

After giving them the talk, and reminding them that their duties as Samurai were top priority over everything, he had to watch as they moved Kevin's and Emily's personal belongings from their old rooms to their new ones. When everything was switched over, Mentor poked his head into the rooms to see how everything had turned out.

Mike and Emily were obviously still a couple of steps behind Mia and Kevin in their relationship. While Mentor was sure they would be sharing a bed most nights, the two beds in their new room were still on opposite ends of the room, and Emily had taken over Kevin's old half of the bedroom and claimed it as her own. Mike and Emily still needed their own space, their own stuff, and their own beds, even though they were sharing a room. It was nice for Mentor to see they were being responsible.

On the other hand, Kevin and Mia were now sharing everything. Emily's old bed had been moved across the room so it was sitting next to Mia's, making one very big bed for the blue and pink couple to share. The two dressers were still separate, one for Mia and one for Kevin, but everything else was shared. It was easy to see they were ready for married life. The only thing keeping them from becoming husband and wife was Master Xandred.

While Mentor wasn't thrilled at just how close his Rangers were getting, he couldn't help but think maybe it was a good thing they were so in love with each other and felt so strongly for their team mates. Former teams had never formed a bond beyond co-workers and while they always managed to keep the world safe, they had never succeeded at sealing away Master Xandred and the Nighlok for good. Looking back, it seemed they had only accomplished the bare minimum. Stop the river from flooding the earth, foil Master Xandred's attempt and keep him imprisoned until the next generation could fight. But this time, Mentor Ji had a good feeling about the current team. They had faced so much already, more than any former team ever had to face, and they had always come back home stronger than when they left. It was thanks to their love, friendship and commitment to each other that they found the strength and energy to keep fighting, and it was for this reason that he didn't object to his Rangers being friends. He was still careful about it, but he wasn't completely against it.

"Everything in here looks nice," he commented to Mia and Kevin as he looked around the room. "It is strange, seeing Kevin in here rather than Emily, though. I will have to get used to that."

"Same," Mia laughed and nodded before casting a glance in Kevin's direction, "I'm going to miss my little alarm clock, but I like this better."

"She will always be down the hall," Mentor reminded Mia before he too looked at Kevin, "Same with Mike. If you want my advice: never forget who your best friends are."

"We won't," Kevin assured the older man.

"Besides," Mia chuckled, "I know I still need Emily. I can't complain about Kevin to Kevin."

"Hey," Kevin shot Mia a playful glare. She stuck her tongue out in response before reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mentor turned away, "I will go check up on our youngest couple, then. Just remember…"

"Samurai duties first, we know," Kevin nodded. "You told us when we announced the engagement…"

"You told us when we asked to switch rooms…" Mia continued.

"And you told us repeatedly while we were switching rooms," Kevin finished.

"I just need to make sure you know that right now there is nothing more important that being a Ranger," Mentor Ji said.

"That's why we're not even going to think about the wedding until after we seal Master Xandred away for good," Mia smiled. "I mean, maybe a few talks here and there, but we're definitely waiting until the time is right. As long as Xandred's around, we know we're not getting a perfect wedding."

"And Mia wants a perfect wedding," Kevin smirked.

Mentor nodded his head, "As long as you Rangers are responsible I will not stand in the way of true love. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if there's anything Mike and Emily need."

Mia and Kevin smiled as Mentor stepped out of their bedroom. Their room. It was finally theirs. They were a real couple. They were in love, they were going to get married and they shared a room.

Kevin picked Mia up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He set her down and laid next to her, a big grin on his face.

"This feels weird," he chuckled, "but it feels so… natural."

"I know," Mia nodded. "I have to keep reminding myself that Emily's not about to walk in. We're actually free to do whatever we want, whenever we want and no one ever had to know."

"Total privacy," Kevin smirked and planted a kiss on Mia's lips. "So, what do you want to do first?"

-Samurai-

When Mentor Ji walked into Mike and Emily's room he saw the green Ranger was already teasing the yellow Ranger. Mike was holding up the stuffed dog Emily had gotten from Jayden and Antonio for her birthday out of Emily's reach. The youngest Ranger was desperately trying to jump up and snatch it back, but Mike held it up as high as he could and Emily was always just a little too short.

"Mike! Give it back!" Emily demanded with a laugh, obviously enjoying the way Mike was teasing her.

"I should really toss this out the window," Mike shook his head. "It sleeps in bed with you at night and I didn't give it to you."

"So?"

"Two other men did."

"So?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"So? It's just Jayden and Antonio. Besides, you got me the real thing. I love real Scruffy more than Stuffy the puppy."

"Stuffy?" Mike lowered his arm, and the dog, and stared at Emily. He always knew she could come up with weird names for the things she owned. Monkey the Ape was the first one, Monkey Jr. the Big Ape was the second, and now Stuffy the Puppy was the third weird name.

"It rhymes with Scruffy and it's true. He's stuffed and a puppy."

Mike rolled his eyes and tossed the stuffed dog at Emily's face, "You never cease to amaze me, Em."

Emily caught her dog and hugged it against her chest, "Stuffy!"

"I'll get you a real stuffed toy," Mike promised her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into himself. "It won't be a large Ape from your sister or a little puppy from Jayden and Antonio. You'll want to cuddle with it every night."

"I don't need one from you," Emily smirked. She tossed Stuffy onto her bed and pulled Mike into a kiss, "I have you. Why would I want a stupid fake toy when I can have you?"

Mentor finally cleared his throat, letting the couple know he was in the room. Mike and Emily quickly let go of each other and each took a few steps backwards. Mentor chuckled and shook his head.

"No need for that," he said, "I just wanted to see how the new rooms were working out for you. This is what you both wanted."

"Yeah," Mike nodded happily. "I'd make these kinds of sacrifices for Kevin and Mia all the time if they always ended like this."

"I want Mike's bed to smell less like feet and more like a bed," Emily muttered, "but we can always sleep in my bed until the smell leaves his."

Her face suddenly started to turn pink when she realised what she said. She looked at Mentor, worried he would be getting the wrong idea.

"But we'll, uh, just be sleeping… you know… because Mike and I have talked about it and we're not… I mean… we don't think we're… I'm still…"

"Relax, Emily, I trust you'll know when you're ready," Mentor chuckled. "I do admit, I'm worried you Rangers are all moving too fast, but you all seem happy and as long as nothing interferes with your duty as Samurai I see no need for me to put an end to the relationships."

"We make each other stronger, Mentor," Mike told the older man. "As far as I'm concerned I'm a better Samurai and a better Ranger thanks to Emily. If anything, I want to stop Master Xandred and save the world so she can be safe and happy. I'll do anything to ensure her safety and happiness."

"Same here," Emily smiled. "My relationship with Mike isn't a weakness. He's my rock… even though he's technically forest."

"Just remember, the fate of the entire planet is in your hands, Rangers. You must do what you can, and sacrifice anything for the good of the Earth," Mentor warned the couple. Mike smirked.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"I'm serious, Michael."

"So am I," the green Ranger nodded. "Trust me, there's nothing I want more than to see Master Xandred going down. I'd do anything; I'd give up anything."

Mentor saw the serious look on Mike's face and Emily nodding in agreement with what Mike said. He shot the two Rangers a final look before turning to leave.

"I hope you're both ready for the sacrifices you may need to make," he said as he stepped out of the room, leaving the two Rangers on their own for the rest of the night.


End file.
